Twinkle
by Becca Tucker
Summary: La figura de McCormick resplandeció ante los orbes de Tucker. Un aura magnífica fuera de los rumores acerca del chico pervertido, adornó su esbelta silueta. ¿Un encuentro predestinado? Quién sabe. Tucker reía y no con malicia o ese lóbrego soplo encima. Incluso Stan y Kyle lo observaban atentos y sobraba decir que se encontraban pasmados. ¿Tintarse el cabello de rosa? [One-shot]


_**N/A: Para aclarar que, lo que está en cursiva es un recuerdo.**  
 **Todas mis historias están dedicadas a Chocobollo. ¡Vivo con la esperanza de que algún día lea alguna de mis historias!**  
 **Sueño imposibles, lo tengo claro.**  
 **Disfrútenlo, lo hice con mucho cariño a mi OTP más fuerte: el Crenny.**_

 **Disclaimer: Esta pequeña historia es de mi propiedad; así mismo los personajes no son de mi creación, son originales de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. La canción corre a cuenta de Simple Plan con "Save you".**

 _Tomé la idea de Kanda Neko con su obra "Twinkle". Una adaptación, puesto que tomé la idea, pero cambié muchas escenas también, y lo hice un poco más largo._

* * *

 _Es de centellas grabar memorias, y de rasgos finos clamar a lejos las penas.  
Tras el tiempo se pierde la razón del provenir vacío y en virtud desvanecerse a los males mimados.  
El dulce ensueño disoluto y ha de ceder su espacio al mundo ambiguo.  
¿Qué es el palpitar hundido y entregado a un sueño sin memoria?  
¡Ángel mío! No me confieras tu alma, que dichoso la acojo y he de ser egoísta por idolatrar tus alas.  
Ven y salva del fuego a mi desdichado ser.  
Serafín de áureo candor, no quiero tu desgracia, dame tu color._

 _Becca Tucker  
_

* * *

La escena se repetía como cada día en el salón de clases. Los alumnos ya estaban de más hastiados de presenciar tales actos de "afecto", e ignorarlos era imposible cuando sus voces hacían eco en las cuatro paredes.  
El profesor permanecía explicando la clase, y en cualquier momento demandaría que los muchachos callasen de una buena vez, sólo para que comenzaran una discusión más estúpida y melosa que la anterior.  
Un típico día en la preparatoria de South Park.  
También una grandiosa mañana para Craig Tucker y el indudablemente idiota de Kenneth McCormick.

—Eres un idiota, McCormick —masculló mostrando el dedo corazón a su compañero.

—¡Yo también te adoro, mi amor! —brincó con un dejo de candor el aludido.

—¡Silencio ustedes dos! ¡¿Cuántas veces deberé enviarlos a detención para que aprendan a cerrar la boca en mi clase?! —estalló el docente, como todo martes y viernes en su hora clase.

Tucker rodó los ojos y se enderezó en el asiento. Kenneth tuvo que darse la vuelta y mirar de nueva cuenta a la pizarra, con un mohín que expresaba su disgusto. Mr. Feehan se acomodó las gafas y se arregló el peluquín que cubría su calva. Continuó explicando cómo es que la sumatoria de todas las fuerzas daba una resultante igual a cero.  
La calma regresó al aula por pocos minutos, ¿cinco al menos? Cuando el mascullar de Kenny se escuchó nuevamente, acompañado de su acostumbrada risa.

—No te haré esperar la próxima vez, te lo prometo —ronroneó.

—La próxima vez quizás me vaya —intervino el moreno—, si no mantienes realmente tu promesa.

—¡¿Terminaron de tontear?! ¡Próxima vez, detención!

Todos esperaban ya ese final. Para aquel sendero, ambos deberían seguir en detención habiendo ingresado ya en la universidad. No sería el único profesor que se hartaba de las constantes distracciones de ese par. A ellos nunca pareció importarles mucho. Se veían felices en su mundo, especialmente Kenneth, quien es mucho más abierto en cuanto a sus emociones, mientras que Tucker solía contener las embeleses que distaban de sus expresiones; siempre sereno y frío.

De cualquier manera, las cosas en el pequeño pueblo de Colorado nunca fueron normales. No sería muy extraño si Rihanna apareciera un día con una campaña contra un tweet de Stanley Marsh; mucho menos el que el pragmático Craig Tucker siguiera el ritmo de un muchacho totalmente contrario a su personalidad. Que Kenneth siguiera vivo se debía por completo al azabache.

Para la hora del almuerzo, McCormick prefería ir a fastidiar un poco a un par de sus viejos amigos, Eric Cartman y Leopold Stotch. Ya era más que costumbre. El estar tanto tiempo pegados y revoloteando palabras dulzonas en clases, para después separarse un rato en el receso. Cada quien con su bando.

Tweek miraba por encima de su hombro una y otra vez, asegurándose de que ningún espía del gobierno intentara llevárselo para que revelara el secreto del café Tweak. Clyde guiñaba el ojo derecho en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraba Bárbara Stevens. Token por su parte, comía un pedazo de pizza y sostenía la mirada de soslayo al azabache que seguía a Kenny con los ojos. Frunció el entrecejo cuando el chico pobre fue abrazado por el hombro. El regordete de Eric se las pagaría caro después. Craig nunca fue celoso, le importaba una mierda si las personas se alejaban de su lado, al fin y al cabo siempre vendrían nuevas compañías. Muy distinto en aquella ocasión que observaba con repulsión la escena y apretaba su lata de _Coca-Cola._

Black suspiró y dejó su comida a un lado para chasquear los dedos delante de los azules de Tucker. La respuesta del aludido fue una señal obscena con su dedo medio.

—Tío, estás pensando demasiado —recargó la mejilla en su palma y a su vez, el codo descansaba sobre la mesa.

—No sé de qué hablas —habló el orgullo.

—Ustedes dos son realmente estúpidos —expresó—, y antes de que quieras insultar, puedes estar seguro de que me importa nada. Ya sé que les encanta jugar al matrimonio feliz, pero es realmente confuso creer que ustedes dos no se traen algo. Al menos de tu parte, yo creo que así es.

—¿Y tu punto es?

—Que no te entiendo en absoluto —señaló—. Se nota que algo te atrae de Kenny, pero no entiendo qué diablos ves en un idiota como él. Es realmente desesperante y empalagoso, una chinche, dicen, yo creo más bien que es como un parasito que se pega y no se quiere ir —encogió los hombros—. No me lo tomes a mal, sólo que es… distinto y me pregunto qué ves en él.

—Tiene lo suyo.

—¿Cómo te volviste tan estúpido? —murmuró el afroamericano más para sí mismo.

Craig jugó con su lata de _Coca-Cola_ aplastada y dio un sorbo volviendo la mirada a Kenneth por unos momentos. Le seguía el juego siempre, con sus tonterías de pareja melosa, cuando no pasaban de amigos.

Mostró el dedo corazón a Black y suspiró cansado de ver la escena. Kenny imitaba a Eric y Butters se reía de la broma. Qué fastidioso. Eso pensaba Tucker.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó Token, volviendo a ignorar la grosería del moreno.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo te enamoraste de Kenny? —especificó y le dio una mordida a su rebanada de pizza. No esperaba a que Craig contestara, sólo que le dejara claro que así era. Craig Tucker enamorado de Kenneth McCormick.

—Ah… —No lo negó—, sucedió.

Token suspiró renunciando a la idea de que Craig le respondería como era debido. No esperó la historia o la razón, aun así se decepcionó un poco al ser ignorante de aquel tema tan relevante. Porque para Black cualquier cosa que concerniera a sus amigos, también le importaba a él.

—Cuando estábamos en primer año de preparatoria…

 _Luego de que los padres de Craig y Ruby decidieran que sería mejor divorciarse, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Su madre se mudó a California y después de ello rara vez podían verle la cara. Navidad nunca fue la misma. Su padre bebía hasta ahogarse en alcohol, cuando ya no podía ni pronunciar palabra, gritaba el nombre de su ex esposa. Laura se llevó a Ruby con ella cuando Craig estaba aún en secundaria. En ese momento, Thomas Tucker se rindió y a duras penas conversaba con su primogénito._

 _¿Qué sucedió con Craig? Comenzó a fumar. La nicotina lo relajaba la mayoría de las veces hasta que escuchaba a su padre llorar en la habitación de junto. Buscó un escape rápido para no permanecer en casa una vez cumplió los dieciséis.  
Comenzó a llegar tarde al ingresar en la preparatoria, mucho más de lo que usualmente. No era raro verlo iniciar sus clases después de la tercera hora. Empezó a quedarse en casas de distintas mujeres. No le importaba, a veces era la misma, y otras buscaba una nueva que no le reprochara el no llegar, o hacerlo muy tarde. La falta de atención y las fastidiosas quejas a mar de llanto que buscaban una respuesta. Craig nunca las dio. _

_A mitad de invierno en febrero, habiendo comenzando el primer año de preparatoria. Un chico rubio se decidió a abrir su estruendosa boca.  
Tucker suspiraba en su asiento y se quejaba del ruido que hacía la clase entera a falta del profesor de ciencias. _

— _¿Por qué estás suspirando? Tienes una expresión molesta, ¿mal día?_

 _El moreno lo ignoró por completo._

— _La vida es hermosa. Sonríe, anda, ¡es muy fácil! —Hablaba con un tono cantarín que crispaba más a Tucker—. ¿Puedes quitar esa cara de amargado? Sé que te verías mejor si levantas esa mirada._

— _¿Apuntas los defectos de las personas cuando apenas los conoces? —chistó_

— _Lo siento, es que te vi tan aburrido que quise animarte un poco. —No calló, en absoluto._

— _Estoy cansado de lidiar con mujeres caprichosas —confesó, ¿qué más daba? Si eso hacía que se callara y se alejara bien lejos de él, mejor—. Me siento aburrido, me da igual la vida._

 _Kenneth contrajo los labios y sus pómulos se extendieron al curvar los labios. Negó varias veces con efusión y le palmeó la espalda amistosamente, acto seguido se colocó la palma derecha a la altura del corazón y se levantó para encarar a Tucker de inmediato._

— _¡Prometo que te haré sonreír! —gritó seguro de sus palabras y el mundo entero le clavó la mirada._

 _Craig sintió que no podía haber algo más vergonzoso que aquella escena y aún así, el rubio no dejaba de sonreír como un idiota, yendo despreocupado por la vida. Así se veía. Tremendo pendejo. Un ruidoso, e irracional muchacho que no tenía ni una pizca de idea de lo que era contender con la desgracia de una familia muerta en vida._

 _Justo cuando deseó tomarlo del cuello de la camiseta y hacerlo a un lado, se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor. La desgracia ajena no le vendría para nada mal en esos momentos, tal vez ver un poco de ello le haría esbozar una sonrisa, tal vez no de felicidad, pero sí de burla._

— _¿Quieres hacerme feliz?_

— _¡Por supuesto, "sweet honey"! —mostró entusiasmo._

— _Craig Tucker, para tu información._

 _Kenny afirmó moviendo su cabeza._

 _—_ _Tu cabello —mencionó—. ¿Tú eres McCormick, cierto?_

— _¿Qué tiene mi cabello? —despeinó sus hebras blondas sin comprender muy bien a lo que el otro se refería. Asintió a la última pregunta._

— _¿Por qué no te tinturas el cabello de rosado?_

— _¿Rosado?_

— _Siento que podría sonreír si veo colores brillantes._

— _Entonces… ¿por qué no verde?_

— _No, prefiero el rosado —dictó. Sería ese color o nada. Continuó al ver que el rubio no respondía—. Sabía que no podías._

 _Abanicó la mano para que el blondo se largara y muy para su suerte, el profesor entró al aula. Kenneth regresó a su asiento, el que estaba detrás del de Tucker y no puso atención en toda la clase. Torcía los labios cada tanto pensándose bien las cosas. No es que no pudiera, el dinero no le alcanzaba para comer, mucho menos para comprar tintura rosada. Esas cosas por lo que sabía, se vendían a un precio bastante alto. Al menos eso le mencionó una vez Bárbara Stevens a Wendy Testaburger cuando las escuchó discutir el tema de que Lola Miller deseaba pintar su cabello de azul._

 _Cuando el moreno se dignó a pisar por fin su residencia, la encontró vacía. Su padre no se veía por ningún lado. Subió a las habitaciones pero no encontró presencia, sólo un terrible aroma a humo y alcohol que se mezclaban con acidez, y que caló de inmediato en sus fosas nasales, además de un poco también en su garganta.  
Las fotografías de la familia estaban hechas cenizas, botellas de whisky a un lado vacías. La habitación de su padre —y la que una vez compartió con su madre—, tenía huecos, vacíos donde debería haber ropa, vasijas de porcelana y el dinero también se había ido. _

_Llamó a un par de amigos, pero estos no estaba disponibles, nunca lo estaban. No deseó hacerlo pero se fue directo a la residencia de su última conquista. Una mujer no mayor a los treintaicinco lo atendió en cuanto tocó a su puerta. Castaña y esbelta, con ligeras señales en los ojos de que envejecería pronto.  
Lo recibió con una gran sonrisa falsa a lo que Tucker no respondió. _

— _Lo siento, cariño, tengo compañía —apuntó la mujer—. Será otro día._

 _Dicho aquello, cerró la puerta en la cara del menor._

 _Martha Collins, una en su lista. Chasqueó la lengua y se encaminó a la colina sur, donde buscaría refugio en casa de Sonia Patterson, ésta nunca abrió la puerta, sin embargo escuchó claramente las risas dentro de la casa._

 _Lo abandonaron por completo a su suerte y llamar a su madre sería algo así como rendirse. ¿Por qué llamar a la mujer que renunció a su hijo y lo dejó en compañía de un hombre alcohólico y con problemas de ira? Porque parte de esas trabas, él las había heredado. ¿Un chico problema? Bien, no lo negaba.  
Nunca fue exactamente un crío bueno, tampoco moralista y mucho menos amable. ¿Por eso lo dejaban a la deriva?  
Estaría bien, mientras nadie lo supiera. Seguía siendo menor de edad y si nadie se enteraba, podría conservar su casa, lo que antes fue un hogar. _

_Al día siguiente, en la secundaria de South Park, pudo escuchar los altos gritos de un pelirrojo. Venían de su aula; Kyle Broflovski, el judío de su grupo. Por algo había ganado su lugar en el club de debate, y es que el tío poseía una voz magnifica para asustar a cualquiera._

— _Pero… ¿qué mierda? —arrugó el entrecejo al encontrarse con una cabellera rosada y al parecer el motivo de los gritos del pelirrojo._

— _¡Kenny, tienes que poner atención cuando te estoy hablando! Hombre, olvídate de que comparta mi almuerzo contigo. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre gastar el dinero en esas tonterías?!_

 _Siguieron discutiendo, a gritos entre un tercer individuo: Stanley Marsh. Craig se enteró de que, Kenny no tenía ni un centavo, y que gastó lo poco que había recibido en un pequeño trabajo de jardinería, en la tintura rosada. Lo peor del caso, es que McCormick continuaba mostrando su risueña mirada, inmutada. ¿No le importaba quedarse con el estómago vacío?  
Los orbes índigo se posaron en el cuerpo de Kenneth. Nunca notó lo delgado que era, ni que tenía cardenales por desaparecer sobre su piel blanca, o las pocas pecas que se perdían en sus pómulos cada vez que mostraba esa fresca sonrosa. Como si fuera inmune a la tristeza que contrae una vida de hambruna. _

— _No puede ser… —murmuró. No se sentía mal por provocar que Kenneth hiciera tal irresponsabilidad. No era su problema, puesto que nunca lo obligó._

 _¿Entonces, por qué sentía culpa?_

— _¡Craig! —pasó de sus amigos en cuanto se percató de la presencia del moreno._

— _¿Cómo está? —preguntó con sus sonrisa radiante refiriéndose a su cabellera. Las ojeras, Tucker pudo percibirlas—. ¿Te hace sentir un poco más feliz, ahora? —continuó el ex rubio._

— _Ah… —Se quedó en blanco, y su rostro por fin expresó algo: sorpresa._

— _No digas nada, ya sé que piensas que es algo estúpido o que no confiabas en que lo haría —posó la diestra en el hombro del moreno—, por ahora, ¡sólo disfruta el momento! Mañana podría estar muerto —rió entre dientes a la par que apuntaba a Broflovski, quien seguía gritando a lo lejos—. Sin importar las cosas estúpidas que haga o las que quieras hacer, ten por seguro que te acompañaré, así que sonríe. ¡Desde hoy me convertiré en tu bufón personal! ¡Prepárate, pelearé por tu felicidad!_

— _¡Kenneth, ¿qué es eso de bufón personal?! ¡Mierda, Stan, suéltame! —continuó Kyle._

 _La figura de McCormick resplandeció ante los orbes de Tucker. Un aura magnífica fuera de los rumores acerca del chico pervertido, adornó su esbelta silueta. ¿Un encuentro predestinado? Quién sabe. Tucker reía y no con malicia o ese lóbrego soplo encima.  
Incluso Stan y Kyle lo observaban atentos y sobraba decir que se encontraban pasmados. _

_Kenny en su lugar, le siguió al echar a reír, ese día tuvieron detención por no parar de conversar en clase, más McCormick que el azabache._

 _Ese día, Craig Tucker se enteró de la cruda realidad de McCormick. Un chico joven que debía mantener a su hermana menor: una castaña de nombre Karen. Supo que pocas veces tenían comida sobre la mesa y cuando la tenían era la mayor alegría. Al parecer los padres estaban refundidos en la cárcel por consumo y tráfico de narcóticos. Tenía también un hermano de nombre Kevin, que un par de años atrás se largó a Denver en busca de una oportunidad._

 _La vida de Kenneth McCormick estaba hecha un fiasco, y el muy hijo de perra mantenía esa sonrisa esplendida.  
"Carpe diem" dijo aquel día y así hizo Craig el resto de las fechas. _

_Un ángel. Es lo que Kenny representaba para el moreno._

—Así fue.

—Lo único que entiendo, es que eres un raro —hizo una mueca—. Ahora entiendo porqué se tiñó el cabello tan inesperadamente.

Craig se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista de soslayo al ex rubio. No entendía por qué el idiota seguía tinturando su precioso cabello rubio de rosado. Nunca le reprochó al respecto, no tenía por qué. Lo dejaba pasar.

—Viendo lo pendejo que puede ser y como nada le importa, en un instante me olvidé de mis penas —suspiró y chasqueó la lengua antes de levantarse.

—¿Verdadero amor?

—No te atrevas a decirlo. Yo estoy satisfecho si es mi amigo.

Quizás Craig no lo afirmó, pero tampoco lo negó.

Volvió a la rutina después de salir de clases, porque comenzó a asistir correctamente un par de años atrás. Nadie sabía el motivo, ni siquiera el mismo Tucker.  
Daba igual era día de paga y aprovechó el dinero. Se había convertido en algo así como un miembro productivo para la sociedad. Trabajaba socorriendo llamadas en un cubículo de atención al cliente, el salario no era muy bueno, pero tampoco malo. Conformista, quizás.

Al parar en el supermercado, compró fruta, la favorita de McCormick: manzanas rojas; llevó también refrescos de cola y… un tinte rubio.  
La cajera coqueteó con él hasta que pasó el empaque de tinte. Enarcó una ceja y cerró la boca, sólo la abrió para cobrar.

La noche estaba en su máximo esplendor. La luna iluminaba perfectamente el camino y no necesitaba de otra luz artificial.  
Ese mismo candor efímero de blanco y azul, golpeaba sobre el rostro del rubio que ya lo esperaba en la entrada de la residencia Tucker.

Craig abrió e hizo una señal para que pasara adelante. Dejó las compras en la mesa y lavó una manzana antes de lanzarla en dirección a su invitado. Kenneth sonrió y la mordió enseguida haciendo un mohín de quien cabe en felicidad absoluta. Comiendo así de la deliciosa fruta, fue directo al sofá donde se acostó como tanto acostumbraba cada vez que visitaba al moreno; eso significa todos los días.

Tucker se dedicó a preparar una cena modesta, en realidad parecía mucho más un desayuno, pero sabía que Kenny adoraba los wafles recién hechos y no congelados. El aroma pronto se desprendió por la cocina y el ex rubio no tardó en ir a la habitación, tomando desprevenido al moreno y abrazándolo por la cintura a desliz meloso. Era así, Craig estaba acostumbrado a ese trato travieso en McCormick y podía decir que no le molestaba, en cambio lo necesitaba cada vez más de lo que le gustaría. Peligroso, demasiado peligroso.

—Hazte a un lado, McCormick —dijo sereno —, o no hay wafles.

No deseó por nada del mundo quedarse sin su deliciosa cena. Se sintió mal por Karen, pero ella insistió en quedarse en casa para hacer sus deberes escolares. Bueno, al final la castaña comía mejor desde que compraba sólo para ella, mientras por alguna razón, Tucker insistía en que cenaran juntos… Bueno, McCormick lo había adoptado de esa manera después de un par de meses acompañándolo.

Removió las bolsas de las compras y enarcó una ceja en gesto juguetón al ver la caja de tintura rubia. ¿Es que Tucker se había hecho metrosexual o incluso homosexual? La agitó frente a ojos ajenos preguntando así, sin necesidad de separar los labios para otra cosa que no fuera sonreír.

En respuesta, el moreno alzó la mirada pero la regresó a la waflera y le quitó importancia al concentrarse en encontrar los dulces en la alacena: un par de frascos de mermelada de fresa y otra de moras, y una más de crema de cacao. Las dejó sobre la mesa y Kenny seguía agitando la caja esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, pues Craig continuaba ignorándolo.

—Me gusta tu cabello negro —dijo sin más—. Así que confiscaré ésto, no dejaré que te hagas un rubio oxigenado.

—Lo dice el rubio, es irónico, McCormick —sacó el primer wafle circular que cortó en cuatro y lo colocó en un plato, al que también puso helado de vainilla encima—. Es para ti.

—¿Eh?

—Ya puedes quitarte ese tono marica del cabello —respondió rodando los ojos y empujando la cena al otro.

—Creí que te hacía feliz ver colores brillantes —divagó sorprendido.

Craig pasó su peso de una pierna a otra al poner un poco más de mezcla en la waflera, y suspiró resignado. Sabía de antemano que Kenneth ya era bastante lento, pero... ¡Santo cielo! Dos años enteros con ese molesto color chillante, ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo era su cabello dorado. Tomó un poco de helado con un dedo —el que quedó en el cucharón— y lo empujó en un movimiento hosco en los labios de McCormick.

Éste mordió su dedo una vez lamió. A Craig se le subieron los colores y la energía, que fue a parar directo en su ingle. ¡A la mierda! Estaba enamorado del pendejo de Kenneth.

—Cierra la boca y come —giró dándole la espalda y recargándose en la mesa.

Trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Kenny; como el espacio, los distintos planetas que conformaban sinfín de sistemas; los asteroides que viajaban por todo el espacio a una velocidad impresionante, al permanecer a una gravedad distinta… O las galaxias brillantes y llenas de estrellas que centellaban gracias a la luz de unas más grandes como el sol…  
Las estrellas en los ojos de Kenny, en esas preciosas galaxias azules y el resplandecer de su mirada. En los labios rosáceos y carnosos que daban un toque fino a su rostro… Y el cabello rubio ardiente que ya estaba por olvidar… Mierda, y mil veces más mierda. Terminó donde comenzó y mucho peor.

—Craig —llamó Kenny llenando al moreno de un escalofrío que caló en sus huesos—, la waflera.

Se giró rápidamente para ver el aparato humeando más de la cuenta y cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta de que había quemado su cena.

—Carajo… —gruñó.

Pronto una porción de la esponjosa cena pegó en sus labios, empujando sobre estos. El ex rubio intentaba hacer un avioncito con su sonrisa de torpe bien pronunciada. Craig le apartó la mano y lo retó con la mirada.

—Me gustas —dijo.

—¡También me gustas! —gritó McCormick en obvio tono de broma, como el que usaba en el aula.

Eso bastó para que la excitación se retirara del cuerpo de Tucker y se colocara en un tono más serio —si eso es posible— de lo usual. Fue hasta donde el chico pobre y lo haló de la muñeca. Su siguiente paso fue apretar el gesto y deslizar las manos hasta las mejillas de su presa.  
Kenny lo miraba expectante y con la duda pintada en todo el rostro.

¿Dijo algo malo?

—Me gustas, Kenny.

Esa fue la primera vez que llamó al ex rubio con el apodo diminutivo. Contrario a lo que esperaba el moreno, McCormick tomó sus palmas y las retiró de su rostro.  
Tal vez, sólo tal vez, se había pasado. Decir sus sentimientos con tanta soltura como solía hacerlo el rubio, eso tal vez fue demasiado; porque Kenneth ya no lo miraba sino que sus celestes estaban perdidos en el piso, y el cabello rosado hacía que Craig perdiera de vista cualquiera que fuese la expresión que tenía.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No lo hagas sonar tan serio, como si fuera cierto —continuaba con la mirada gacha. Tucker intentó levantarla al posar sus dedos en el mentón ajeno, pero Kenny se giró y retiró la mano de un golpe directo a la muñeca—, espera un segundo.

—Kenny… —entrecerró los ojos al tener frente el perfil del muchacho.

No sonreía, tenía los labios torcidos en una mueca indescriptible y que nunca antes había visto en él. ¿Dónde estaba esa preciosa sonrisa que decía _"no me importa",_ dónde?

—Tú, tan serio y… ¡Eres un pendejo!

—¡Me estoy confesando ¿y es lo único que se te ocurre decir, cabrón?!

Jamás en esos largos dos años, había visto el carmín adueñarse de los pómulos de Kenneth. Resaltaba sus pecas, y pudo ver como sus labios también temblaban. ¿Dónde estaba la reacción pervertida apropiándose de la situación?

 **.**  
 **.**

 _ **Take a breath,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll pull myself together.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just another step until. I reach the door**_ _ **  
**_ _ **you'll never know the way,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **it tears me up inside to see you**_

 _ **.  
.**_

—Si no usas un tono de broma, no hay manera de que pueda responderte casualmente, ¿verdad? —Tragó en seco—, y usualmente yo digo muchas cosas sin que me importe —dirigió su mirada a la de Tucker—. Y sí que me importa, por eso no sé cómo responder.

Lo siguiente, fue un choque de labios. El moreno aferró la cintura ajena a sus brazos. Por un momento permaneció asustando sin saberlo, de perder a Kenneth McCormick y su casual aura de ángel austero. Fue correspondió a medida, y la tensión se rompió en un parpadear.

La waflera y la comida cayeron al piso a mano del azabache, quien tomó a horcajadas a Kenny y lo sentó en la mesa colándose entre sus piernas, las que abrazaron al mismo tiempo las caderas de Craig. Profundizaron el beso, sus lenguas colisionaban al igual que sus labios. El moreno mordía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, mientras tanto Kenny suspiraba el nombre de Tucker una y otra vez entre besos.

.  
.

 _ **I wish that I could tell you  
something to take it all away**_

 _ **.  
.**_

Kenneth se separó un poco en busca de aire. Sus mejillas llenas de rubor le daban ese toque dulzón y adorable que Tucker jamás mencionaría en voz alta.

—Craig, no quiero complicar nuestra relación por ir un paso adelante —confesó su verdadero miedo.

—¿Estás pensando qué es mejor permanecer como ahora? —No mentiría, no le gustaría nada complicado—, sigue siendo tú.

—Quiero hacerte feliz —recargó su frente en el pecho del moreno. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo hablaba con seriedad—, ¿qué debo hacer?

—Quédate —respondió—, sólo eso.

 _ **.  
.**_

 _ **Sometimes I wish I could save you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and there's so many things that I want you know**_

 _ **.  
.**_

Lo que más anhelaba Craig Tucker, era mantenerse como una prioridad para una persona, eso le bastaba. Kenny una vez se lo dijo, que él y Karen significaban su preferencia y lucharía por verlos sonreír cada día.

—Podemos hacer cosas estúpidas juntos —sonrió al acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios—, abrazarnos… tontear, reír, abrazarnos, ¿besarnos? Tendríamos el doble de felicidad —trató de tranquilizarse. Los ojos fieros del azabache no ayudaban mucho.

Craig asintió tentado por los carnosos labios. Un choque de miradas y las palabras quedaron de más. Antes de besarlo, McCormick dijo algo:

—Yo siempre quise salvarte.

 _ **.  
.**_

 _ **I won't give up till it's over**_ _ **  
**_ _ **if it takes you forever, I want you to know**_

 _ **.  
.**_

Le mostró una carta que tenía como remitente el nombre de su madre. Laura Tucker, la carta venía de California, estaba intacta. Kenny la encontró al llegar a la residencia. No tenía que abrirla para saber que, la madre de Craig deseaba llevárselo con ella, lejos, quién sabe si lo volvería a ver. ¿Y si Craig aceptaba? Significaría que… ¡Ni pensarlo!  
Por un momento el azabache perdió color, se quedó estático pues sabía tanto como McCormick lo que esa carta podía contener. Apretó los labios, indeciso a leer.

Dos años… ¿Hasta ahora? Eso rondaba los pensamientos de Craig. Faltaban unos meses para que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y Navidad estaba a unas pocas semanas también.

—Estoy a salvo —respondió—, aquí.

 _ **.  
.**_

 _ **when I hear your voice,**_ _ **it's drowning in the whispers**_ _ **  
**_ _ **your just skin and bones**_ _ **,**_ _ **there's nothing left to take**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and no matter what I do**_ _ **…  
**_ _ **I can't make you feel better**_

 _ **.  
.**_

Tal vez Kenneth no lo sabía, pero Craig lo veía como su ángel guardián y estaba seguro de que no era el único.

Se fundían a luz de luna, desnudos entre las sábanas. El ruido no importaba a esas alturas y los jadeos e incontables suspiros hacían eco en la casa vacía. El ex rubio se aferraba a la cabellera ébano del mayor, mientras su cuerpo era empujado y sus rodillas se tornaban rojas a causa de la presión que imponían sus piernas sobre las caderas del moreno.

Dedicaron más de una mirada fortuita, y las palabras no iban demasiado lejos, se pronunciaban cariño a base de mimos.

 _ **.  
.**_

 _ **If only I could find the answer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **to help me understand**_

 **.**  
 **.**

Entrelazaron sus dígitos una vez la utopía se volvía realidad. El orgasmo era algo que solían disfrutar a oscuras en su habitación en soledad. No más, en realidad nunca estuvieron solos. Culminaron a mar de sensaciones indescriptibles y cayeron derrotados por el cansancio uno al lado del otro.

—Craig… —murmuró Kenny a par de intentar recuperar un poco de aliento.

—¿Mmh?

—Creo que, ser más que amigos no sería tan malo —se giró para observarlo de frente, quedó de costado, dándole la espalda a la ventana.

 _ **.  
**_ **.**

 _ **If you fall, stumble down,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll pick you up off the ground.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you lose faith in you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll give you strength to pull through**_

 **.**  
 **.**

—Kenny —fue Craig quien habló después de un corto silencio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eres un completo idiota —gruñó al tomarlo por la cintura y atraerlo a su cuerpo.

La iluminación daba ese acento perfecto sobre la piel apiñonada del menor. Por un momento, Tucker creyó que el sueño lo estaba venciendo, porque juró ver un par de alas tras la espalda de McCormick y la luz formando una aureola sobre la cabellera aún rosada.  
La respuesta de Kenneth: una mordida en el cuello y enseguida continuó con una lamida. Rió a carcajadas dándole la razón entera al moreno.

¿Para qué negarlo? El titulo se lo había ganado, pero la alegría nadie se la quitaba. Comprendió que la felicidad de Craig, estaba en él. Lo salvaría, lo hizo y no lo dejaría volver a caer.

 _ **.  
.**_

 _ **Tell me you won't give up,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cause I'll be waiting here if you fall**_ _ **  
**_ _ **you know I'll be there for you**_

 _ **.  
.**_

Acunados por la oscuridad, se entregaron a las dudas y cuestiones; dejaron la puerta abierta para que la incertidumbre acogiera una nueva morada, no la suya. Estaban a salvo.

* * *

Llegaron juntos al aula, y para sorpresa de la mayoría, los actos melosos se esfumaron y aún así los muchachos se dedicaban sonrisas cómplices.  
Nadie había visto a Craig Tucker entregar un gesto tan suave y pulcro, con tanta libertad, y la mayoría había olvidado cómo es que se veía el cabello de Kenneth McCormick, tuvieron que mirar varias veces sobre sus hombros para distinguirlo. La cabellera rubia resplandecía, otra vez.  
Craig no necesitaba ver ya ese color rosa brillante. Tenía a su propia esfera de luz: su ángel. Tenía a Kenny, así mismo, el rubio tenía a Craig y Karen.

 _ **.  
.**_

 _ **I wish I could save you...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I want you to know...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wish I could save you...**_


End file.
